


Blissful

by aestheticallyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, F/M, Implied Oral Sex, Implied shower sex, Shower Sex, The Importance of Consent, Waking Up With Blowjob, domestic AU, happy relationship, implied sex, spicing things up, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which you wake kyungsoo up in the best way possible





	Blissful

**Author's Note:**

> this fic serves as a psa about the importance of consent

“You want to what?” Kyungsoo asked. “Don’t think I’m complaining or anything, but-you’re asking me if I want it, and is that something you even have to ask?” 

You’d just asked your boyfriend of several years if you could wake him up with a blowjob. It was something you’d been thinking of for a while, but you weren’t sure how to bring it up to him. Worrying was dumb, yes, but you and Kyungsoo weren’t very-how should you put this, adventurous in the bedroom. Who’s to say he wouldn't be all weirded out? 

“If you think it’s weird, we don’t have to do it. It’s just something I’ve been thinking about and it-” He had to cut you off because you had started to ramble. “It’s not weird. I’m just wondering why you, for one, seem so worked up about it, and two, are asking in the first place. You’re literally asking to give me a blowjob, did you think I was going to say no?”

When he put it that way, it made sense. “I just wanted to make sure you were on board. Besides, if I didn't tell you that I was going to do it, you could wake up with a heart attack or deck me in the jaw because you weren't expecting it.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Okay, fair. Just so you know, I’m about ninety eight percent sure I wouldn't deck you in the jaw.” You shrugged to say ‘you can’t be sure of that’ and he kissed you on the cheek in reassurance. 

Now the idea was planted in your minds. It was incredibly late when you first brought it up, and neither if you really mentioned it for a few days afterwards. “So, when are we going to do, you know...?” He asked during dinner one night. Truth be told, you hadn't really thought about when this would go down. 

You wanted an element of surprise to this; if he knew about it the night before, where's the fun in that? “Maybe we should do it closer to the weekend? I think it would be fun if we did it when you weren't expecting it.”

There was an excited glint in his eyes. Neither you or Kyungsoo could wait. 

*

Kyungsoo had been waking up everyday hard in anticipation. Part of you was tempted to just to forget the whole surprise aspect of it, but there was something so satisfying about leaving him high and dry until he least expected it. 

The look on his face every time he woke up and realized that he was imagining things was kinda priceless. You did feel a little bad for him, but he’d get what he wanted in due time. 

He was getting impatient and you were getting antsy. Both of you wanted this so bad, you were certain one of you were going to explode. This needed to happen soon, or you’d go insane.

*

The day (or rather, the morning) had come. You woke up a few hours earlier than you normally did so he wouldn't expect a thing. Kyungsoo was fast asleep; sprawled out on his back and a half hard erection in his boxers. 

You started by pulling the blanket off his body as slow as you could. He did shift a little bit from the change in temperature, but he still seemed to be sleeping. Giving a few seconds, you skimmed the tips of your fingers over his boxers to test the waters. Kyungsoo’s reaction was minimal; a low sort of groan came from his throat and he stretched out a little bit. 

Now you wanted to go all the way in. 

You slid his boxers down just enough to allow his cock to spring free. His cock was all too inviting for you to touch, leading you to grasp it softly and rub your thumb over the tip. His hips bucked up at the touch and you smiled to yourself. You focused your attention downwards; jerking him off as gently and as slowly as you could. 

Bored with just using you hand, your started doing little kitten licks at his tip. Kyungsoo’s eyes squeezed shut and you finally took him into your mouth. He gripped the bed sheets tightly and fought the urge to thrust harshly into your throat. His cock was halfway in your mouth while your hands accomodated the rest.

Just about fully awake now, his hands flew to your hair and he slipped his fingers into your tangled hair to help guide you and your pace. You let your tongue massage the underside of his cock and he accidentally thrusted to hard and you choked. You pulled off of him and coughed. “Oh, fuck! Sorry (Y/N), are you okay?” You nodded and he gently massaged your chin.

“Are you good to keep going?” He asked. You were glad he stopped to make sure you were alright; there were tons of guys who wouldn’t have cared like Kyungsoo. You smiled at him and nodded. “Whenever you are.”

Taking him back into your mouth, you continued at the same pace as before. You fell back into the familiar rhythm and took him as far as you could before he’d hit the back of your throat. He tugged on your hair and you hummed. The vibration around his cock made him twitch and you smiled (as best as you could in that moment) around him. He was getting closer to his breaking point, but he wanted to hold off for as long as he could.

One hand slid down to jerk whatever was difficult to accommodate with your mouth. Meanwhile, you were slowly grinding your hips into the mattress to relieve some of the need burning between your legs. Kyungsoo was aware of what you were doing and the feeling of you whining around him made him twitch.

“I’m getting close. Fuck, I’m getting so close.” Pulling him out of your mouth, you focused all of your attention on the head of his cock. He made a noise of protest from the lack of contact at first, but your little kitten licks shut him up. It was when you started sucking in the head again that he came. 

Most of it landed in your mouth and you swallowed it all. Whatever missed was promptly wiped away with a tissue and tossed into the wastebasket by your nightstand. 

“Holy shit, that was good.” Kyungsoo said, voice a little shaky after coming down off his high. You smiled as he tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled you over onto him. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” You said, nuzzling your face into his chest. “I liked it too.”

He smiled and ran his fingers through your hair. “I think I need to return the favour.” You shrugged your shoulders, as if to say that it wasn’t necessary; this was your idea, after all. “No, you deserve it! You literally just woke me up in what might be the best way to wake a person up. If you’re gonna say no to that, at least let me make you cum now.”

You couldn't say no to that. “What did you have in mind?” Kyungsoo smirked a little. “I want you to ride my thigh.” You loved riding his thigh; it was quite possibly one of your favourite things to do with him sexually. The feeling of his muscular thigh between your legs you while you rut your hips felt so fucking good.

If waking Kyungsoo up with a blowjob was the best thing ever in his eyes, riding his thigh was your equivalent. “Yes please.” There was a giddy smile on your face. He spread his legs slightly so you could mount his thigh easier while you slipped off your panties. 

Mounting his thigh, you slowly began rocking your hips. His hands rested on your hips, gently guiding the way you moved. Ever so slowly, you sped up. Kyungsoo’s hands migrated up under your shirt to play with your breasts while you rut against him. Your shirt came off entirely and was discarded so his mouth could latch onto your nipples.

Your moans became higher in pitch and you grinded down on his thigh harder. You were making a complete mess on his thigh but you didn’t care (and neither did he). Kyungsoo tensed his muscles and tweaked your nipples. “Fuck! I’m about to come!” Sucking your boyfriend off turned you on so much, you knew you wouldn’t last very long. 

Focusing his hands back on guiding your hips in a brutal pace, your orgasm washed over you in white hot waves. You rode out your high until overstimulation set in. Chests heaving, both of you felt spent. It was far earlier than either of you liked to wake up and well, everything you’d just done was a little strenuous. “I wanna go back to bed.” You groaned, stretching out your arms and yawning. “We really should shower, though.”

That was true. Both of you were covered in sweat and you were pretty sure there was cum in your hair. You got out of bed and stretched again. When turning back to Kyungsoo, you noticed he was getting hard again and he wasn’t shy about it. Once he got out of bed, you were almost certain about one thing: the two of you would have a fantastic nap after getting the shower.

Maybe then he would return the favour?

THE END


End file.
